Gesture-based human-machine interaction technology breaks the limitations of traditional interaction equipments such as a keyboard and a mouse, allowing a user to communicate with an equipment by means of gestures during human-machine interaction and realizing new experience of human-machine interface.
Flexible displays have remarkable advantages over conventional displays such as bendability, good flexibility, high endurance, thin profile, low power consumption, long battery life, and are display devices receiving broad attention in the industry at present.